Birds Who Soar on Broken Wings
by TheAngelWithBlackWings99
Summary: Angel and Aya are the daughters of an ex-Squad Leader. They both aspire to become part of the Scout Regiment. They befriend Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Together, they fight for humanity.


**CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **Angel Nightlock**_

I worked in the stables of the temporary base camp, daydreaming about the outside world. In one year I would be able to see beyond the walls. I just hoped some idiotic adults wouldn't get in the way. Speaking of which, I snarled as a few young and obviously drunk Garrison members walked by. I growled lightly as I continued cleaning the horses for the Survey Corps, who were returning through Wall Rose. My sister Aya worked inside at the kitchen, serving them hot food and helping to tend to the wounded. I would help in the medical bay most of the time, but I volunteered to take care of the horses because the kid who usually performed the task was sick. A welcoming breeze cooled me off. My sweaty white pants and shirt clung to my skin and my red hair stuck to my face. The open windows sent the hum of chatter to my ears as I combed a horse's mane.

"Those stupid Survey Corps idiots just don't learn," one of the drunk Garrison soldiers slurred. I ground my teeth, trying not to lose my cool. I could see my father watching me and my sister from the window. I was normally a calm person, but I was tired and sweaty. I never liked heat.

"Especially that blonde idiot! He got his fucking squad killed again!" I glanced at my dad, who was shaking his head at me while giving me his famous 'don't you dare' look. I just ignored his warning glance. He should know what happens by now when I hear someone talk shit about the Survey Corps.

"Well, at least they're working hard to kill titans and help us get out of this shitty cage! Unlike you drunk dumbasses!" I retorted. I could see my father facepalm, a smirk growing on his lips. He knew that Aya and I both inherited our mother's prideful and cocky wit, along with his sarcasm and my uncle's could-give-a-shit-less attitude.

"Did this little girl just sass us?" one of them slurred while glaring at me. I just laughed at his failed attempt to look intimidating.

"Yes I did. What of it, you stupid drunk asshats?" I smirked devilishly.

"Boys, I think she needs to get some sense beaten into her."

By now a crowd of merchants and some angry Survey Corps members had gathered around us. The men charged me. I watched my father run to save me, but he was too late. I grabbed the dirty bucket of water and splashed the Garrison members. Then I knocked two of them out with the pail. I quickly grasped two brooms, detaching the handles and quickly holding them like my dad had shown me. I swiftly took out the group, wielding my weapons of choice like double swords. I lowered my broomsticks when I saw my father running over, Aya at his heels. I didn't notice the guy I hit with a pail come up behind me until I heard a grunt of pain. I spun around quickly, ready to defend myself when I noticed Humanity's Strongest Soldier and my uncle kicking the crap out of him.

"I wouldn't hit this little lady if I were you," he hissed. I grabbed a towel and handed it to Mr. Clean so he could wipe the blood off of his shoe. My father quickly saluted Captain Levi before picking me up and checking me over for injuries. There wasn't even a scratch on me. My dad smiled at me, proud that I'd stood up to them. My sister was being held back by Levi as she attempted to kick the asses of the stupid Garrison idiots. I quickly jogged over to my sister and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, Aya!" I laughed lightly before our dad pulled us inside.

I was put on cooking duty. I smiled amicably at all the troops who passed by. Aya and I made small talk. Turns out she was arguing with one of the cooks because he said she was only good for her looks and serving food. She swiftly used martial arts and paralyzed his body with pressure points. She, like me, knew how to fight. She was my twin sister and all. She and I had this twin thing. Almost telepathically, she knew my emotions and troubles just as much as I knew hers. She and I both knew we wanted to go into the Survey Corps.

I smiled politely at the higher ups. Levi came up for his food and offered us a smile. A barely noticeable smile, but a smile nonetheless.

After serving food, Aya and I snuck away from the noise to walk around town. We brought leftovers in a basket to hand out to the people who'd arrived from Wall Maria. We almost always donated leftovers to the less fortunate. Some people who approached us were greedy fakers, but we mostly managed to avoid those types. We started handing food to the women, small children, and the elderly. I noticed a boy sitting in a corner, so I went over to him. He had a large bruise on his face and his knuckles were bloody.

"Hey kiddo," I smiled lightly at him. He just looked at me as I got closer until I was an arms reach away. He smirked, almost in a sinister fashion. I instantly realized I'd walked into a bait trap. My eyes widened as a bunch of burly teens started running at me. Overwhelmed, I cried out for Aya. She rushed to my side, but we were overpowered. I screamed in frustration as they ripped the food away from me and started to beat me senseless. I tried to punch and fight, but there were too many of them. Ten of the twenty were beating me to a pulp. I could see Aya receiving equal treatment. I screamed out for her and started fighting back more. Animalistic screams of pain and anger tore my throat as I tried to get to Aya. She did the same, but without the yelling. She had always been the most silently deadly one of us.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I heard a deep, angry voice shout. I smirked, assuming the voice belonged to Uncle Levi. Thankfully, the boys scattered and left the food mostly untouched.

I quickly stood up, going over to Aya and nursing her injuries. I smiled softly at her, picking her up around the waist and supporting her on my side. Her face was all bruised and battered. Only patches of her clear peach skin shone dully against the red and bruising marks on her body and face. Guilt laced every ounce of my being. I limped over to my food basket. Someone picked up the discarded basket and handed it to me. I looked up and found a smiling face. So, Uncle Levi hadn't arrived to save the day. Instead, three strangers. A kind boy helped Aya and I walk to some rundown wooden steps of an old warehouse.

I sent a death glare to the boy who picked Aya up. I didn't think he meant any harm, but I was very protective of my family. The girl behind them sent me a glare with malice that almost paralleled mine. She had long black hair like the night sky. She was too skinny, most likely from lack of food. I realized that the two boys who were helping us looked healthier with more meat on there bones compared to her. I hesitantly left Aya's side on the stairs. I picked up the basket and gave the two boys some bread. I walked over to the girl and handed her a meat sandwich. Meat was very rare in these parts, but I knew that without enough food she would become ill from malnutrition. I'd seen it before in many cases: mothers dying for there children to keep them healthy. I laughed lightly at the look she gave me. Her face was a mixture of shock, gratitude, and horror.

"You need to eat too, you know," I smiled politely and watched as she ate it.

She almost gobbled up the whole thing before she gave some to her friends. I smiled slightly before smiling at the two boys. I grabbed the basket and started handing out more food, quickly running out of bread and baked potatoes. I swiftly walked back to Aya. She was smiling and laughing with the boy with brown hair and green eyes. I smiled, happy that Aya was doing better. I sat on the cobblestone steps, listening to Aya talk about our mother and father. She explained who we were and why we wanted to join the Survey Corps. I smiled, remembering when we would visit Mother and Father at their base located farther inside Wall Rose. We used to sit in the library and help the cadets clean. My favorite memory was when Uncle Levi taught us how to use 3DM gear. Aya and I would race through the large trees and eventually we learned how to fight with the blades used to kill titans.

I smiled when I saw the glint in her eyes as she talked about the outside world that Mother and Father explored. She talked about how Mom would visit the forests, how there were these plants that were poisonous, and how there were animals covered in fur. I smiled and laughed at the funny childhood stories. The other kids laughed and told a few of their own. I smiled lightly at the blonde. He was pretty cute.

It was getting dark; the sun just barely rested on the horizon. I sighed, upset that I had to leave our new friends. Aya sensed my displeasure; I could almost feel an idea pop in her head.

"Do you guys want to come over our house tomorrow? If you wanted you could stay for a few nights," she offered, smiling at them.

Again shocked by our humble and giving nature, they smiled and nodded. I smiled, standing up with Aya. We gave each of them a hug and said goodbye before we started walking home. The cold night air chilled me to the bone, and I could see the same with Aya. I pulled our coats out from my satchel, grabbing Mom's old jacket and cloak. I handed the cloak to Aya and quickly put Mom's old jacket on. It felt good to still have something of hers. Father had to sell most of her possessions so we could have enough money for food and clothing. Sadly, she died at the hands of those evil beasts outside the walls. I couldn't wait to exterminate them all. The cloak and jacket were the only things the titans left for my father to find. He never was the same and most likely never would be. Mother and Father were soul mates. They grew up, went to school, joined the scouts, and did everything together. Her death broke him. He quit the Survey Corps and opened up a soup kitchen to feed the troops and homeless. He engrossed himself into taking care of the soup kitchen and making sure were stayed safe and out of trouble (which was impossible). We both gained our mother's bravery and pride. We stepped in stride together facing forwards, heads held high.

I couldn't wait to go home and wait for tomorrow. I was honestly kind excited to have Eren, Mikasa, and Armin over at our house.

* * *

 _ **Aya Nightlock**_

My body ached from all those kid's punches, but I knew that if I hadn't helped my sister I would be peeling her off the sidewalk. I smiled at Angel as we limped home. My body was sore, but it looked like Angel got the worst of it. Then again, she had struggled and fought back. I felt bad. The only reason she was hurt was because of me. Sensing my guilt, she offered me a small smile and a side hug. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I did the same, just enjoying the warmth and sisterly love. We, like many other twins, were like two halfs; if we were separated we both felt loss and emptiness. Not being together was very painful, and both of us look to one another for comfort, warmth, and love. When we were twelve and mother died we both had looked for comfort and love from one another because of Father's depression. We often still did that. Some mornings I found Angel in the same bed with me. It was almost a habit for both of us. It happened so often Father just let us stay in the same room because he was sick of finding one bed empty and unused. I smiled lightly at the thought, my split lip reopening.

I sighed as we reached our house. I noticed Father wasn't home. We sluggishly walked upstairs to our room. I sat on the bed patiently as Angel brought out the med kit. I smiled as she patched me up, applying cream to the bruises and bandages on the cuts after cleaning them out. It was rather painful, if I must say so myself. I hissed slightly as she started stitching up a large gash on my side.

"I'm so sorry Aya, I shouldn't of brought you into this, I should've realized the bait trap sooner and…" I cut her off putting my hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"If I didn't come and get you, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa would be helping me peel you off the pavement." I smiled lightly at her guilty expression. After patching her up I noticed how she got the brute force of the attack. I could tell that one of her ribs were bruised, and after cleaning her face I noticed a deep cut on her forehead. I almost wanted to smack her for being so strong all the time and not telling me. I wrapped the gauze around her head a few times securing it before securing her limping leg with a splint and wrapping. I had to cover her hands because she sliced her palm on the ground and broke multiple fingers. She only let a hiss leak past her lips once and it was because I had to clean out a deep gash on her leg. _The kids must've had knives_. I stitched and wrapped it. We didn't bother to change clothes or get in our own beds. We just passed out on my bed, tired from dealing with people's shit.


End file.
